


2 Youths: Free and Wild

by huynhd771



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huynhd771/pseuds/huynhd771
Summary: Oneshot// Two wonderchildren dance gracefully across nature's playgrounds in a thrilling battle for superiority.





	

Blue streaks frolicked with the warm orange hues of flames in a mesmerising tango across the countryside, each blur clashing with the other in a battle for superiority.  
The two were too fast to allow themselves to be hit, each blow dodged or blocked. They were lively spirits, naïve and inexperienced and yet to discover the universe around him. And yet, their powers were leagues ahead most of the civilians that lived around them. They were wonder children, each soul assigned to their fate and destined to be that way ‘till the day they die.   
Whether it be a supersonic nomad, or a pyrokinetic princess.  
“Am I making you sweat, hedgehog!” one of the children teased, as the blue blur before her desperately dodged each of her swipes and kicks. Even for the Fastest Thing Alive, he was not unrivalled, constant new challengers keeping him on his toes.  
“Hmph, if I’m sweating, it’s not because I’m tired,” the blue hedgehog retorted with an arrogant smirk. He knew what pushed Blaze’s buttons. “Bet you can’t catch me!” He flared his cheeky grin before, he took off at blistering speeds.  
“If you want to play cat and mouse, so be it!” Blaze yelled back, taking after him. They tore through the forest, leaping over entire canopies and running across long rivers. It was a giant playground to them, where they could play and spar to their heart’s content.  
“So, I see, you’re finally catching up,” Sonic yelled behind him, seeing a charging flame headed straight towards him. There was not a hint of worry in his voice. And just as the cat was going to catch him, a distortion disturbed the entire jungle, whole trees uplifted from their roots and animals causing a commotion.  
A sonic boom.  
Damn him. Why did he have to be so fast? The blue hedgehog then sped off into the unknown, leaving Blaze alone in the labyrinth of identical trees. She wasn’t going to let his speed be the sole reason he got the better of her. No, she was better than that.   
She then leaped, scaling the towering pines with ease. A graceful darling, gifted with such agility and elegance. The sap clung to her fur and jacket, but she took no notice at this. The adrenaline dampened her mentality, and now she ventured beyond her tough discipline in the pure heat of the moment. For they were animals, wild and free and never allowing anything to tie them down. Not even the duties of the Sol Emeralds or an entire kingdom on her shoulders.  
Because now, she was free, and now her instincts took over and broke away what she had been scolded for and beaten for. And she would savour every moment of that, ‘till she had to return home.  
Far off into the distance was the blue teen, snoring away victoriously with a snot bubble protruding shamelessly from his nose.   
He didn’t have a care in the world, always basking in the glory of life. To him every day was a victory, where life was just a game he played. And he wanted everyone to be a winner as well, something which even a certain purple royalty had acknowledged.  
“Damned hedgehog, always so careless and cocky,” she muttered under her breath. She began leaping from tree to tree, with the stealth of a ninja and elegance of a ballerina. It was as beautiful to look as it was dangerous, these inhuman abilities of hers. Luckily, they didn’t fall into the wrong hands.  
“I’ve finally got you, cheeky bastard,” she grinned mischievously. And she had done what she thought she would never have done in her entire life. She had tackled the unfortunate hedgehog, sending him and her down into the unseeable undergrowth below.  
Blaze had seemingly forgotten about her fear of heights, cackling madly in ecstasy as she plummeted at blistering speeds.   
“B-B-BLAZE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Sonic wailed, as he felt his snot bubble pop. He shut his eyes in pure horror as he awaited his surely guaranteed death.  
“This is it…,” the blue hedgehog murmured despondently.   
“Oh, shut up you,” the purple feline scolded him, knowing he had survived far greater falls than this. He was always one to overreact.  
The duo then impacted, forming a slight crater around themselves. Sonic was still whimpering like a coward with his heads in his face, that he didn’t realize that…  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” the bewildered speedster gasped in utter shock.  
…Blaze was on top of him, suppressing a snicker as she stared down at her dirtied friend.  
“You okay?” Sonic remarked sarcastically while rubbing the cuts and bruises on his chest, wincing with pain at the slightest contact. He then rubbed his broken face, and he felt a warm, flushing sensation surfacing to his cheeks. By now, Blaze was chortling and it wasn’t hard to see why.  
A blush.  
His gloved hands then instantly covered his face sheepishly. This didn’t help, as the sensation rose exponentially. His face was feverish, and he cringed as the feline before him broke into a gut-busting laughter.   
Then, the princess began to feel even warmer than she was usually, tingling as she sensed her face flushing with a deep crimson. Chortling was coming from the blue blur as well, and she realised as well.  
She was also blushing.  
The two laughed uncontrollably for a short while, never have being so alive and free. And as the commotion between them died down, the wild chase had taken its toll on both. She then fell of Sonic and laid down beside them, exhausted and content. The breeze blew wistfully, and the two creatures were sent off into pleasant dreams.


End file.
